politikafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Prezydentura Johna Daltona
John Dalton był prezydentam POLITIKA od 7 do 10 sierpnia 2011. 10 sierpnia emerytował profil a w jego miejsce administracja umieściła marszałka Daniela EE . Kampania John Dalton swoją kampanię rozpoczął 31 lipca o godzinie 17:09 wątkiem wyb.prez John Dalton - Dzień Dobry '' uzupełnieniem kampanii była zmiana avatara kandydata. Jest on nadal widoczny w profilu gracza http://politika.interia.pl/postac/?bohaterId=30668 Wątek wyborczy ''Wyborco. Nazywam się John Dalton (wcześniej John Locker) i postanowiłem kandydować w wyborach na najwyższy urząd Świata POLITIKA. Będzie to mój trzeci start w wyborach prezydenckich i mam nadzieję, że tym razem zakończy się on powodzeniem. Najważniejsza jest przyszłość i chęć działania, więc nie będę się tutaj chwalił i opowiadał o tym jak tu trafiłem, ani kim byłem i co osiągnąłem. Powiem Wam tylko, że jestem w grze już ponad dwa lata i poznałem ją już chyba z każdej możliwej strony. Jako, że nie lubię opowiadać o sobie pozwólcie, że przedstawię Wam teraz najważniejsze cele i założenia mojego prezydenckiego programu. I. Inicjatywy 1) Jedną z największych wad naszej gry jest to, że odstrasza ona nowych, początkujących graczy. Odstrasza swoim rozbudowaniem, dziesiątkami ważnych zakładek i miejsc jakie każdy obywatel powinien znać. Nowi gracze często boją się, że nie sprostają wymogom bycia dobrym politykiem lub po prostu rezygnują. Jednak to właśnie Ci gracze są jedną z najważniejszych części tego Świata, bo dzięki nim się on rozwija i trwa dalej. Pragnę przybliżyć i ułatwić Naszym nowym Kolegom start i odnalezienie się w realiach gry. W związku z tym podczas mojej Prezydentury stworzony zostanie prawdziwy poradnik dla nowych graczy, w którym to opisane będą zarówno pierwsze kroki jak i kolejne, które każdy gracz musi wykonać i rzeczy, o których każdy gracz powinien wiedzieć. Taki poradnik z prawdziwego zdarzenia sprawi, że nowi gracze nie będą już uciekać z naszej gry, zanim w ogóle ich poznamy. Będę również naciskać administrację, aby poradnik ten był wysyłany automatycznie do każdego nowego gracza. 2) Ostatnio zawodzi nas Administracja, w związku z tym proponuję abyśmy spisali na forum listę rzeczy jakie mamy do zarzucenia Administracji, listę naszych pragnień i pomysłów odnośnie gry. Następnie każdy zainteresowany podpisze taki list swoim profilem, a ja jako Prezydent przepiszę wszystko na realny papier i wyślę listem poleconym do siedziby firmy zarządzającej grą. Nadszedł czas by BLUEOCEAN dostrzegł w nas realnych klientów firmy i zaczął o nas dbać. 3) Często mamy problem z wybraniem odpowiedniej partii, czy to podczas wyboru tej, do której chcemy należeć czy też podczas głosowania w wyborach, taki problem wynika z tego, że tak naprawdę niewiele wiemy o tych partiach, o ich poglądach na dane sprawy, ich ideach i celach. Jako Prezydent chciałbym to zmienić i proponuję inicjatywę o nazwie „Partyjna Szybka Piłka”. Będzie ona polegała na zadaniu przedstawicielom każdej partii kilkudziesięciu pytań tzw. krótkiej odpowiedzi, które jasno zobrazują wszystkim poglądy każdej partii na dany temat i w danej sprawie. II. Konkursy z nagrodami 1) Kontynuacja konkursu na Maklera POLITIKA 2) Artykuł na zlecenie - IV edycja 3) Zorganizowanie konkursu POLIWIZJA 2011 4) Konkurs na najlepszy projekt ustawy 5) Interdyscyplinarna olimpiada wiedzy – nowy konkurs polegający na sprawdzeniu swojej realnej wiedzy z różnych dziedzin. Kilka dni z prawdziwą nauką dobrze nam wszystkim zrobi. 6) Konkurs dotyczący przyszłości Świata POLITIKA – polegał on będzie na opisaniu przez uczestników za pomocą opowiadania, plakatu, filmu swojej wizji Świata POLITIKA w przyszłości. III. Prezydent przyszłości: Prezydent Konarowski w swoim programie działań nadał duże znaczenie historii, zarówno historii Świata POLITIKA jak i świata realnego. Podczas Jego kadencji organizowane były konkursy i debaty dotyczące tej dziedziny. Ja chciałbym nadać ciąg dalszy biegowi tejże historii i skupić się na nadchodzących czasach dla naszej gry i świata realnego. Za mojej kadencji zorganizuję konkurs o przyszłości Świata POLITIKA, o którym już wspominałem, cykl debat, dyskusji i happeningów dotyczących tego co będzie lub może być, za kilka lub nawet kilkanaście lat i czego świadkami będziemy. Przyszłość naszej gry, to przede wszystkim nowi gracze i dlatego uważam, że powinniśmy poświęcić im znacznie więcej czasu, wyrozumiałości i cierpliwości, bo to od nich zależy jaka będzie POLITIKA przyszłości i czy w ogóle będzie. Będę w naszym imieniu namawiał administrację na zorganizowanie kolejnych akcji promocyjnych, zachęcających graczy do wprowadzenia się do nas. IV. Wolność Równość Solidarność Te trzy słowa są dla mnie bardzo ważne, były również hasłem wyborczym mojej pierwszej kampanii wyborczej. Gwarantuję, że podczas mojej kadencji nikt nie będzie dyskryminowany, zwalczany czy poniżany, bez względu na płeć, wykształcenie, wyznanie, status majątkowy czy doktrynę polityczną. Uważam, że wszyscy obywatele Świata POLITIKA powinni w wielu sferach działać wspólnie, aby osiągnąć zamierzone cele. Zgodnie z tymi zasadami powołam również swój Gabinet, który złożony będzie z odpowiedzialnych, pracowitych i merytorycznych osób. V. Ponadto oferuję: Jako, że mam teraz najdłuższe wakacje w życiu (w październiku zaczynam studia) oferuję Wam bardzo dużą aktywność z mojej strony. Co trzy dni nowe referendum (wraz z opracowaniem wyników i ich archiwizacją). Inicjowanie dyskusji na HP. Dostępność dla obywateli praktycznie 24h na dobę poprzez grę, Gadu Gadu, Skype i telefon. Dyżury na debacie, Gadu Gadu i Skype w określonych godzinach. Reprezentowanie obywateli w rozmowach z administracją. Proszę zatem o pytania oraz głos w nadchodzących wyborach. (w razie jakiś osobistych pytań lub wątpliwości zapraszam na PW lub GG: 12754515) John Dalton kandydat na XLII Prezydenta świata POLITIKA Gabinet Prezydenta Szef Gabinetu Prezydenta Paolo Quaranta Sekretarz Stanu ds. Finansów został rozpisany konkurs, nie został rozstrzygnięty Sekretarz Stanu ds. Gospodarki Robert Paweł Kulpa Sekretarz Stanu ds. Polityki Zagranicznej Tomasz Andrzejewski Sekretarz Stanu ds. Polityki Wewnętrznej i Administracji Sławomir Wikidajło do 9 sierpnia, odwołany z powodu emerytowania profilu od 9 sierpnia Jakub V Sekretarz Stanu ds. Obrony Narodowej Tomasz Stariusz Rzecznik Prezydenta Róża Kwiatkowska Orędzia poniedziałek, 08 sierpnia 2011 bDzień Dobry Obywatele!/b Po wielu godzinach oczekiwania i niepewności Naczelna Rada Administratorów i Moderatorów ogłosiła wyniki II-tury wyborów prezydenckich w naszym e-państwie. Zgodnie z wolą wyborców po raz pierwszy w swojej karierze przyszło mi objąć urząd Prezydenta. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy na mnie głosowali, we mnie uwierzyli, interesowali się kampanią wyborczą i zadawali bardzo ważne pytania. Pragnę podziękować również za zaufanie jakim mnie obdarzyliście i obiecuję, że nie zawiodę. Szczegółowy plan zajęć i najważniejsze sprawy związane z prezydenturą znajdą Państwo w wątku Gabinetu na HP. Wątek nosi nazwę >>>>Prezydent 24<<<<. To także w tym wątku proszę składać wszelkie wnioski i propozycje do Gabinetu Prezydenta. Podczas kilku godzin urzędowania zdążyłem już: powołać Gabinet, ogłosić konkurs na stanowisko sekretarza ds. Finansów, rozpocząć kontynuację konkursu na Maklera, utworzyć stowarzyszenie w którym pracować będą członkowie Gabinetu. Powołałem także na stanowisko Zastępcy Dowódcy Armii Pana Mikołaja Zawadzkiego, a na stanowiska Sędziów Trybunału Konstytucyjnego Mateusza Brzezińskiego i Michała Jana Jaworiusa. Zdążyliśmy także podzielić się obowiązkami i zadaniami w Gabinecie, a ja sam zapisałem się do Stowarzyszenia Armii. Jutro zaczynamy przygotowania do kolejnych konkursów i inicjatyw. Zapraszam Wszystkich do udziału we wszystkich wątkach, konkursach i inicjatywach Gabinetu Prezydenckiego Wizyty zagraniczne Republika Kozacka 9 sierpnia prezydent John Dalton odbył podróż do Republiki Kozackiej. Sprawozdanie z wizyty Prezydenta Johna Daltona w Republice Kozackiej W skład delegacji weszli: Minister Spraw Zagranicznych- Sasza Sergiusz K, Sekretarz Stanu ds. Zagranicznych- Tomasz Andrzejewski Rzecznik prezydenta: Róża Kwiatkowska Szef GP: Paolo Quaranta 7.00- wylot z lotniska w Gigapolis. Lot przebiegł bez zakłóceń i spokojnie wylądowaliśmy. Na płycie lotniska przywitała nas delegacja Republiki. 10.00- śniadanie. Podczas posiłku zostały ustalone sprawy organizacyjne. 12.00- spotkanie z Prezydentem Republiki Kozackiej, poświęcone aktualnemu kryzysowi politycznemu w tym kraju. Podczas rozmowy poruszono kwestię: ''-zamieszek w tym kraju,'' ''-demokratyzacji życia,'' ''- sytuacji mniejszości politickiej,'' ''- aresztowania Julii Tymoszkowicz'' Prezydent RK wyraźnie zaznaczył, iż działania wobec opozycji nie mają podtekstu politycznego. Nie uspokoiło to naszej delegacji. '' ''14.00- spotkanie z obywatelami świata POLITIKA zamieszkującymi Republikę Kozacką. Mniejszość politicka w Republice owacjami na stojąco przywitała Prezydenta. Podczas krótkiego spotkania głowa państwa odpowiadała na pytania oraz wysłuchiwała bolączek naszych obywateli. Chcieliby oni mieć przede wszystkim większy kontakt z Ojczyzną oraz stać się członkami UBE. 16.00- wizyta w areszcie, gdzie osadzono Julię Tymoszkowicz. Przed wejściem do aresztu Prezydent był świadkiem starć sympatyków Pani Tymoszkowicz z Policją. Przebiegały one niezwykle brutalnie. Podczas spotkania z osadzoną podkreśliła ona dobre traktowanie przez więzienne służby. Jednocześnie zapewniła, iż samo aresztowanie jest umotywowane polityczne. Poprosiła o wstawiennictwo w instytucjach UBE. Prezydent Dalton obiecał spełnić ta prośbę. Podczas spotkania doszło jednak do nieprzyjemnego incydentu. Obecny na nim szef MSZ Sasza Sergiusz K w pewnym momencie zaczął ciągną liderkę opozycji za warkocz. Zareagowały służby więzienne. Całą sprawą zainteresowała się prasa Republiki Kozackiej. Prezydent Dalton przeprosił za zachowanie członka rządu. 17.00- późny obiad i powrót Referenda Prezydenckie Z dnia 8 sierpnia 2011 roku zakończone 11 sierpnia Jaka Twoim zdaniem forma nacisku na Administrację może przynieść najlepsze efekty? osobiste rozmowy z Administracją w siedzibie firmy (36.8%) ostentacyjne odejście z gry w ramach protestu (21.1%) pisanie listów i maili (10.5%) organizowanie akcji protestacyjnych na HP (10.5%) nie możemy w żaden sposób wpłynąć na Adminów (10.5%) bojkotowanie kupowanie talonów (9.2%) zupełnie inna (1.3%) Frekwencja 164 obywateli Emerytura 10 sierpnia Prezydent John Dalton merytował profil. Poprzez Krystiana Gorskiego przekazał wiadomość do graczy POLITIKA Witajcie. Tutaj John Dalton. Wczoraj musiałem dokonać bardzo ważnego dla mnie wyboru. Musiałem wybrać pomiędzy grą, a życiem realnym moim i mojego partnera. Dokonałem wyboru dla mnie oczywistego '' ''Wczoraj w nocy praktycznie rozpadł się mój prawie dwuletni związek. Rozpadł się z wielu powodów, a jednym z nich była także ta gra. Od dwóch lat stanowiła ona dla mnie ważną część mojego życia, a ostatnio zaczęła znacznie bardziej wchodzić z butami w moje życie prywatne i związek. Zrobiłem to co zrobiłem i nie będę tego żałował, bo mam teraz inne o wiele ważniejsze misje niż bycie Prezydent w wirtualnym świecie, muszę zrobić wszystko by odbudować mój związek i naprawić to co ostatnio zepsułem (także siedząc tutaj). Muszę teraz jak najwięcej czasu być przy moim chłopaku, który trafił nad ranem do szpitala. Biorąc pod uwagę grę, zachowałem się jak frajer, ale nie żałuję tej decyzji, bo zadecydowałem tak jak zadecydowałby każdy normalny człowiek. Wybrałem to co jest w życiu najważniejsze. O wiele ważniejsze niż gra w wirtualnym e-państwie. Przepraszam szczególnie Mój Gabinet, który zagoniłem do roboty, a ja sam uciekłem nie mówiąc o tym ani słowa (ale nie miałem możliwości poinformowania kogokolwiek o mojej decyzji).Przepraszam także ludzi, którzy mi zaufali i zagłosowali na mnie w wyborach. Widać, nie było warto '' ''Osobom, które tutaj najbardziej marudzą i są moimi zagorzałymi przeciwnikami obiecuję, że już nigdy nie zobaczycie mnie w tej grze. Odszedłem i nie wrócę. Mój telefon milczy, gdyż już go nie posiadam, a na gg nie odpisuję, bo nie mam dostępu do swojego komputera. Wiem, że niektórzy tutaj zrozumieją moje postępowanie, ale nie mam najmniejszego prawa prosić Was o to. Dziękuję za grę i za poznanych tutaj ludzi, i żegnam. Kategoria:Gabinety prezydenckie Kategoria:Prezydenci